One shot
by Alissa the gummybear
Summary: Chromia never thought about her friendship with Elita-1, she had never reflected on how many times Elita’s words had saved her life. Based before the 07 movie and possibly after. Rated T for abuse rating may go up to M
1. In your shadow I walk

This is dedicated to a close friend of mine whose mind is elsewhere and is on the receiving end of bad casting.

This is something new I'm trying hope you like it and I hope I've kept Chromia and Elita-1 in character.

**Summary-: **Chromia never thought about her friendship with Elita-1, she had never reflected on how many times when Elita's words had saved her life. Based before the 07 movie and possibly after, title may change to one shot or something else depends.

**One shot.**

**Chapter one.**

**In your shadow I walk.**

Sitting under the shelter of one Iacon's more un-occupied towers Chromia polished over her rifle with her cloth bringing it to a glorious shine. They had just arrived back from another defensive battle against the remaining Decepticon's on the ruins of Cybertron, they being her, Elita-1 and Arcee. The other remaining femme Autobot's had been captured by the Decepticon's and by the time they had arrived to rescue them they had already been too late.

"Why can things not just go back to the way they where?" Chromia growled to herself as she placed her rifle on the ground.

Before the war things had been alright for her they had been peaceful enough, she hadn't been so trigger happy then or met Ironhide. Which Chromia had to admit was one of the highlights of her life along with her meeting with Elita-1. Chromia had always respected her no matter what anyone said in her optics Elita-1 was a fine leader. Life hadn't came easy for blue femme in fact life to before the war had been just as cruel has it had been now.

**Flashback.**

The young femme scarpered into the corner of the room as her father creator walked through the door. Her blue optics shut off as she wrapped her arms around her thin tiny blue frame, she hoped the darkness would hide her from his wrath that was to come. Her mother creator had died years ago she had been told it was accidental but she knew he murdered her, she had watched him do it.

"I know your here little one come out and play." Her father offered sadistically.

The blue femme scattered tighter into the corner she was in hoping the housing based furniture hid her along with the darkness, that was until it moved and he grabbed her before she could scarper away. The Mech held her by the scruff of the neck tightly pulling on a few wires that were placed there.

"Why did your mother call you Chromia, you should have been called a waste 'cause that's what you are." He slurred in her face.

Chromia held her optics shut tight refusing to put them online to look at him, her arms refused to let go of her scrunched up body as he held her in front of him. The pain in the back of her neck was making it hard for her to not scream. Her father creator smirked evilly as he shook her tiny frame an escaped sob from her mouth made him stop and glare at her.

"Did I hear a sound come from your mouth." He snarled.

"N-N-No s-sir." Chromia stuttered from pain.

"You just spoke you ignorant sparkling." Her father growled as he dropped her on the floor and kicked her.

Chromia gurgled as the pain from the drop and the kick in her stomach forced its way out of her mouth. Her father glowered down at her as he knelt over her, his filthy hands roaming over her tiny blue frame. Chromia's on lined optics stared fearfully back at him as he sneered at her his dull optics filled with lust.

"I should of done this a long time ago maybe it would of taught you a lesson and might of saved your mother." He sneered as his fingers coated over her metallic lips.

"Y-You k-killed M-Mummy." Chromia stuttered.

"Your mother was a whore." He snarled.

Chromia winced as his hand found her throat and he crawled on top of her, shutting of her optics Chromia turned away from him as she tried to shield what was to come. Before anything could happen the place exploded around them throwing her lustful father of her and against the wall. Chromia crawled into a ball as her surrounding's flown over her.

"Check in that building for survivors." A female voice sounded through the wreckage.

"Yes Mam." Another replied.

Footsteps sounded through her audio receptors a gasp following shortly as yells for medical attention and someone called Elita filled the air. Chromia clicked quietly and tried to get away from the intruders, but rubble around her stopped her from moving anywhere.

"Oh Primus quick get Ratchet, Flare-up alert Optimus and keep the Decepticon's away."

"Yes Elita."

"Hush little one I'm not going to hurt." The femme named Elita soothed as Chromia clicked fearfully.

"Well it looks like her father creator was a bit of a slob."

"Primus she's been through a lot look at these scars Moonracer." Elita-1 informed.

Chromia clicked again as she felt her systems shut down from exhaustion, her optics locking on to the kind and warm ones of the pink femme named Elita-1

**End of flashback**

"I never really did thank her for that day." Chromia mused to herself. "She saved my life and she doesn't even know it, or maybe she does."

Chromia stared out at her surroundings taking in the sights of the rundown buildings; the attack from the Decepticon's was dying down. Most of them where retreating due to the word being spread that Megatron had been destroyed by a human.

"A mere human brought down the mighty Megatron." Chromia laughed brining back more memories.

**Flashback.**

"Elita-1." Chromia called as she walked down the halls of the Autobot femme base.

"Chromia, how did your first mission go?" Elita-1 asked.

"Very well we were able to retrieve the Energon goods and have enough to do us for a good while." Chromia explained.

"Well done if I may Chromia could I have a word with you in my office please." Elita-1 asked.

"Off course is something the matter." Chromia asked as she walked into Elita's make-shift office.

"I've heard that you have been having problems is everything okay." Elita asked.

"No it isn't you know about my nightmare up-bringing it still plays around in my processor." Chromia confessed.

"You have nothing to fear Chromia you know I am right here when you need to be, no matter what I am not just your leader but your friend as well."

**End of flashback**

To Chromia those words where true and stayed planted in her processor and her spark, those words of comfort meant a lot to her. A friend was what she needed and Elita had gave that to her, even when she had first joining the Autobot femme ranks there was something the other femmes didn't like about her. But that didn't bother her not when she the support of Elita-1, who else did she need other than her leader and friend.

Other than Ironhide that is.

**A/N**

**Reviews please.**


	2. A close call

**Summary-: **Chromia never thought about her friendship with Elita-1, she had never reflected on how many times when Elita's words had saved her life. Based before the 07 movie and possibly after.

_ITALICS-: _Chromia's thoughts.

**One shot.**

**Chapter two.**

**A close call.**

As she sat under the destroyed remains of the Iacon tower Chromia mused to herself as to why she sat there, was it for some peace and quiet or was it just to think and reminisce on the good things she claimed. One thing was for sure she was waiting patiently for something or someone to show, waiting was never one of her good points and Primus Elita knew that.

"Huh if I keep talking to myself someone's going to think I'm crazy." Chromia grinned.

_Elita wouldn't, she knows how I am and what I'm like. Well I hope she does as part of me didn't want her knowing the things in my life, the past. The cold horrible past I had been subjected too and went through, how could anyone suggest I deserved it...Did I really though?_

_No Elita knew me better than that..._

**Flashback**

"So Chromia how are you?" Elita asked as they enjoyed their day off together.

"Same old same old really still struggling through I suppose." Chromia replied her glossy blue armour shinning in the light.

"You shouldn't listen to what the other femme's say being trigger happy doesn't make you a cold sparked killer, even Sunstreaker can tell you that." Elita explained to her.

"That yellow assassin...I suppose." Chromia grinned. "He is cute ain't he?"

"Oh primus first Ironhide now Sunstreaker, girl make up your mind." Elita laughed.

"Hey if it wasn't for me you would have never met Optimus." Chromia replied

"I would too I am leader as is he we would of met eventually."

Chromia smiled at her in reply as they sat down on the bench beside the water fountain, Elita smiled warmly at her as Chromia frowned. There were so many things Elita offered to her which she didn't deserve, friendship, comfort, love. They hardly knew each other yet Elita still stood by her through thick and thin, through every spark-ache, every trouble and tribulation.

_Do I really deserve her?_

"Chromia are you okay?" Elita asked quietly.

"I'm fine just thinking really you know I'll be alright." Chromia replied.

"Okay just you've got me a little worried about you and...Well you know where I am when you need me." Elita comforted.

**End of Flashback.**

_I seriously don't deserve her, with everything that has happened she still stood by me even when I did go through a red faze. A faze I regret instantly, so many died that day because I couldn't control my anger._

Chromia sighed as she placed her gun on the ground and stretched out her slim blue legs, one of the things Ironhide loved about her was her legs. He had always loved running his hands up and down them revelling in the squeaks of pleasure he received in return. Chromia smiled at the thought of being reunited with her spark mate. He was currently on Earth with Optimus and the others securing a Base, with Megatron and the Allspark destroyed there was nothi9ng left for the Decepticon's to fight for.

"There's always something they'll fight for." Chromia sighed. "But at least Elita will be there as well."

_No matter how hard I try my processor still goes back to my red faze, why I can't just forget just forget I don't know. Mind you what Elita did that day was very brave I can't believe I nearly shot her. After all she's done for me it all lay down to one shot that could have ended it all._

**Flashback**

The war had been raging for centuries and both and suffered serious losses, miraculously the Decepticon's Air Commander had been taken down temporarily thanks to the newly stationed Infamous twins and their Jet Judo. But that still left two pissed of seekers left to handle who had turned their attention to the Autobot's weapon specialist out of blind rage, which led to Chromia to become enraged when Ironhide eventually got struck and amazingly went down.

"CHROMIA COME BACK." Elita had shouted to her.

Even though Elita-1 knew their Weapon specialist was a good fighter, the way the war had turned so cruel with the slaughter of the fem-bots she had specifically ordered her troops to stay back until it was safe enough. That was what the Decepticon's had arrived at the Autobot headquarters for, the femme's heads and spark-less corpses.

"Primus Arcee, cover me." Elita snapped as she rushed out after her friend, ignoring the salute from soldier the Autobot femme leader followed out after Chromia.

"Elita?" she heard Optimus call, shaking her head to clear her processor Elita carried on after the endangered Chromia.

But what she saw before her was not who they called Chromia, in front of her was someone she hardly knew. With optics blazing red and her shining armour looking like a blue blur Chromia sliced and blasted through the Decepticon forces towards the now grounded seekers. The Autobot's Medic Ratchet had made his way to Ironhide's side keeping a careful note to stay out of Chromia's way. But Elita didn't, she dashed forward to stop her friend who had now reached the seekers and was now tearing into them. Few watched as Skywarp clutched his blasted wing, holding the burning wingtip. Thundercracker growled as he shifted and appeared behind her, knowing better Chromia turned and trained her gun against his spark-casing but before she could fire Skywarp appeared beside his brother and warped the two of them out of there.

"COWARDS!?" Chromia shrieked before training her firearm on a force behind her.

Elita-1's optics widened in horror at the look of hatred on Chromia's face plates, a force ploughed into Elita as Chromia's gun sounded over the top of her. Turning to thank Optimus, Elita looked up into Chromia's faceplates just as they seemed to sooth and her optics turned back to a calm blue. Chromia's gaze landed on her leader and friend on the ground before realizing what had happened she stood back as Elita rose to her feet.

"Elita I didn't...Tell me I didn't hurt you." Chromia said softly as if she was afraid.

"No...Thankfully you didn't." Elita replied.

"I'm sorry." Chromia replied quietly.

**End of Flashback.**

_Elita didn't reply back to me as she walked away I was almost afraid I had lost her because of blind rage or red faze or whatever the pit you call it. Everybody looked at me as if I was a stranger to them; I guess it was then when I felt how Sunstreaker did most of the time. I can't even remember what I did to make her forgive me._

Chromia sighed to herself as she stood up gathering up her rifle to, dusting down the dirt marks of her already tarnished armour Chromia checked her surroundings before walking away from her quiet spot. Before that battle it was then Ironhide had asked her out, no correction he had asked if she wanted to go hunting with him.

"Pfft Hunting." Chromia snorted. "Well at least it was for Decepticon's."

Sub-spacing her rifle Chromia turned and headed away from the ruins of Iacon; casting one quick glance back at the place she once called home she transformed and headed away from it one final time. Chromia scanned her surroundings searching for someone finding them to be in the same she left them.

_And she said she was coming to me._

_Now I wonder how Ironhide is going to react when we arrive on Earth._

**A/N**

**Review.**


	3. Journeys

**One shot.**

**Chapter 3**

**Journeys.**

Chromia walked swiftly to where Elita-1 had said she would be, she searched the area for a glimpse of pink and quickly found it heading in her direction. Chromia smiled as Elita spotted her and waved, Chromia waved in return as she picked up her pace. Holstering her gun Chromia dusted herself off as Elita threw her arms around the blue femme.

"Chromia I thought you were dead, when we got separated I thought that was it. I cannot find any more femmes so it looks like it is just me and you." Elita explained.

"Likewise Elita last thing I saw was Prime dragging you off into the base and now here you are." Chromia replied.

"Yes speaking of Optimus he's okay, he is on a planet called Earth Megatron is dead." Elita rejoiced.

"You're fraggin kidding me." Chromia gasped. "What of Ironhide is he okay?"

"Yes he is we are leaving as soon as the rest of the Autobot's are geared up and ready to go, Cybertron is practically crumbling beneath our feet." Elita explained.

"Who is still alive anyway?"

"Well you have Wheeljack, Bluestreak, the twins, Cliffjumper, and Prowl."

"No surprise the twins are still alive." Chromia smiled.

"Yes I think they got bored whenever the other two seekers left." Elita smiled.

"Well then let's go entertain them." Chromia laughed.

Elita grinned as they headed towards what remained of the Autobot base, Chromia watched Elita carefully and noticed she walked with a slight limp. The backs of her legs seemed to have been quickly repaired, no doubt by Wheeljack which Ratchet would freak out over. Elita turned as she felt Chromia watching her and smiled at the blue femme.

"Is something wrong Chromia." Elita asked.

"You're injured." Chromia said indicating to Elita's legs.

"It is nothing Chromia I am fine Wheeljack did a quick fix." Elita replied.

"Ratchet won't be too happy about it."

"Well Ratchet isn't here, so when we get to Earth then he can have a look at it okay."

"I can live with that."

Elita smiled at her as she turned to head back to the base, Chromia followed closely behind as they continued the rest of the walk in silence. Not much longer did they reach the Autobot base, only to see it lying in ruins. The remaining Autobot's were sat outside it each taking a well earned rest now that the war was over. Prowl looked up as the two femmes neared the base, standing up the Autobot tactician went to greet them.

"Chromia so good to see you're still alive." Prowl greeted.

"Well you know how it goes I ain't so easy to take down." Chromia laughed.

"Yes and I think that is why Ironhide loves you." Prowl added.

"How is everybody doing?" Elita asked.

"They are okay; we are all ready to leave." Prowl replied.

"Good gather them together we leave now." Elita ordered.

"Alright Autobot's get yourself together it's time to leave." Prowl called to the others.

Murmurs sounded around the survivors as they picked themselves up, Chromia watched as Sunstreaker helped a struggling Sideswipe up. She noticed his leg was still slightly mangled but miraculously in one piece. Cliffjumper was holding one of his arms close to his chest while Hound was steadying a weak Bluestreak, whose rifle was on Hounds shoulder.

"Is Bluestreak okay he never lets others hold his rifle." Chromia asked.

"He will be fine." Prowl replied. "He is still a little weak but strong enough to make the journey to Earth."

"Well Chromia are you ready to go?" Elita asked.

"Let's do this."

One by one the Autobot's changed into their ecto-skeleton and rolled themselves up as they blasted themselves into space. Chromia watched as some were slower than others but still managed to 'take-off'. Chromia took one last look at Cybertron before following suit after Elita-1.

**On Earth.**

"Optimus we have an In-coming message from Prowl." Ratchet informed.

"Bring it up on the screen." Optimus replied.

"_Prowl to Optimus, we have descended from Cybertron and are heading you're way. Bluestreak and Sideswipe are still in need of urgent medical attention, Bluestreak more than Sideswipe. Wheeljack patched us up as best and as fast as he could but all in all we are still in one piece."_

"Who is all with you?" Optimus asked.

"_There is myself, Hound, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper, the twins, Bluestreak, Elita-1 and Chromia."_

"Chromia." Ironhide gasped. "Is she alright."

"_She is un-injured yes, Elita-1 suffered damage to her legs but is in perfectly working order, she is currently leading the arrival."_

"That is fantastic news; I hope to see you all in a few months. Ratchet will be on standby, be careful." Optimus said to Prowl, who nodded and closed the transmission.

"Well that's good news ain't it." Sam sounded from Bumblebee's shoulder.

"It is indeed Sam; they shall be here in a few months even though I expected more to survive." Optimus sighed.

"At least there are some, there may be still some others out there." Bumblebee sounded.

"I hope you are right Bumblebee, I hope you are right."

**Six months later.**

The destination of the arriving Autobot's crash site and been located just outside of the grand canyon, Optimus and the others including secretary of defence John Keller and Cornel Will Lennox. The time now stood and 8-45 AM and the time of their arrival was supposed to be 9-00 AM, the last fifteen minutes quickly flew by and soon an extra hour had passed.

"They should be here by now." Ratchet said.

"With the injured it would take a little longer." Optimus added.

"Look." Sam shouted.

Following Sam's gaze there in the distance you could see something heading in their direction. Seconds passed as the comet-pods came into view and landed no to far from where they stood, one by one nine Autobot's stood tall. Hound and Wheeljack immediately leapt to help Bluestreak while Sunstreaker sat with his brother on the ground. Ratchet dashed forward towards those in need of medical attention, while Optimus and Ironhide watched two other pods carefully.

"Holy primus that crash hurt" Chromia sounded as she stood.

"You do nothing but complain." Elita added.

"I do not; it just hurt that is all."

Chromia shook her head as she turned to study their surroundings her optics immediately landing on Ironhide, quickly dusting herself down she leapt forward and jumper her spark mate. Elita smiled as she turned her attention back to the other Autobot's clearly aware of Optimus walking towards her.

"You always did play what the humans call 'hard to get'." Optimus said softly.

"And what exactly does that mean." Elita asked.

"It means that someone pretends they do not want to be with someone but inevitably they do." Optimus replied.

"Well then it is a good assumption." Elita turned to face Optimus. "I missed you."

"And I you."

**A/N**

**Review please.**


	4. Saving me

_Italic paragraphs, (like this) indicates Chromia's P.O.V._

**Disclaimer-: **Transformers belong to Hasbro and their other respective owners.

**One shot.**

**Chapter four.**

**Saving me.**

Two days had passed since the other Autobot's had arrived on earth, Bluestreak made a full recovery and so did Sideswipe much to Ratchet's disapproval. Thing quickly fell into order as the new arrivals were filled in on the past happenings. The news of Megatron's demise was received joyfully earning a sigh of relief from the twins and a shout of joy from Bluestreak and Prowl.

"So far no new Decepticon's have showed up, we believe Starscream may have returned to Cybertron. Barricade we believe is still on Earth along with Scorpinok, but so far none have been a threat." Optimus explained.

"Where is Jazz?" Prowl asked suddenly, causing the Autobot's to glance awkwardly at each other.

"I am sorry Prowl I know how close you and Jazz were, but he fell in battle." Optimus stated carefully.

Ironhide and Ratchet shared a glance as they watched the tactician carefully, Prowl's optics dimmed slightly as he looked down at the floor. Bluestreak placed a comforting hand upon his fellow Datsun's shoulder, the gunner smiled as he turned to face the Autobot leader.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Bluestreak asked.

Prowl tuned out of the conversation as the realisation of Jazz's death sank into his broken spark. His processor stopped taking in the words from the meeting as his world began to fall around him.

**Flashback.**

"Now even you gotta admit that's the bes' we've 'ad in primus knows how long." Jazz grinned as his systems began to cool down.

"Always the bragger Jazz." Prowl grinned back.

"Ah ya know me Prowler." Jazz laughed.

"You do realise we were meant to be on duty almost two mega cycles ago." Prowl mock glared.

"Ah why ya gotta ruin da moment Prowler." Jazz sighed before grinning.

"Come on lover Mech get your aft out of bed and move it."

"If you say so."

Prowl shook his head and Jazz began to dance around the room belting out a song about how love conquers all. Within seconds Jazz had pulled his lover onto the 'dance floor' with him and reluctantly danced alongside his lover. Soon the tactician loosened up and both of them were singing out the song to which Prowl barely knew the lyrics too. That was until someone knocked on the door and walked in leaving the Tactician and the first Lieutenant staring at a shocked Optimus Prime.

**End of flashback**

Prowl smiled a little before chuckling at the 'memory' the gunner beside heard it and stared at the tactician who quickly composed himself. Bluestreak shook his head and ran his hand over his face as the tactician nudged him to keep silent.

**Elsewhere.**

Chromia sat by the Autobot base entrance with her rifle over her shoulder, her well tuned optics scanned the area around her. Taking in every little detail, from the lines on the flower's to the thin clouds in the sky. A smile graced her face plates as she searched the blue sky for the stars that would soon appear.

"_Who'd of thought I would be on another planet."_ Chromia smiled to herself. _"The sky looks just like the one back home."_

Sighing Chromia's optics shut off as images of Cybertron ragged her processor, the once blue sky now plagued pitch black. The sound of burning metal filling the air as the once elegant and strong buildings now lay in ruins. Fallen comrades scattered the battle ground as the survivors searched for their loved ones. She had almost been one of them if Elita hadn't of showed up when she did, her main fuel pumps and Energon lines were punctured and a nasty hole was gaped in her leg.

"_What if nobody finds me?" _Chromia had mumbled as she lay on the battle field. _"I can't die here, damn Comm link, work."_

The injured femme tried to not let her fear of dying alone get to her; ever since her mother had died that had been the one thing she was afraid of. Dying alone and never finding love were two things she never wanted to experience. The injured femme closed her optics for a short time only to have the present Chromia online hers quickly as a nearby rustling startled her. Finding it to only be a rabbit Chromia lowered her rifle as she leaned back against the gates.

_Elita what would I have done without you, where exactly would I be? I wouldn't be here that's for sure I probably would even be online, I would of never met Ironhide and I would of never had the courage to do what I do now. I was a nobody until you found me Elita, a fembot sparkling with no future and had never known love. My mother creator had de-activated before I got a chance to know her and Primus knows my father creator was a lost cause. I had no courage, no strength, and no willpower no protection until you found me. You _

_gave me everything I had ever asked for Elita, you gave me the shelter that I had needed. My friend you gave me the love I had yearned for along with a friendship I believed I would never know._

"Elita I owe you so much." Chromia whispered.

"What are ya doin' out 'ere on yer own?" Ironhide asked as he walked up to her.

"Greeting my beloved weapon specialist." Chromia joked.

"Ah cut the jokes Chrome, ya know I hate 'em." Ironhide replied as Chromia laughed at her nickname he had given her.

"Even after all these years you still call me Chrome, what are you doing out here anyway 'hide." Chromia asked.

"Saw ya sittin' out 'ere so I came teh see if yer okay." Ironhide replied.

"I'm good, just reminiscing."

"Ah well Elita's been wondering where ya've got ta, so you comin' in or what."

"I'll be right in 'hide and later maybe you can show me that new move you learnt." Chromia flirted.

Laughing Ironhide headed back into the base leaving Chromia to her thoughts, the blue femme watched her spark mate walk away and smiled to herself. _I owe you a lot to Ironhide, especially my spark._

From one of the windows of the Autobot base a pink fembot leader watched her most prized warrior relax and no doubt think back on the old times. Elita herself had thought back to days before the war, days when Chromia wasn't who she was now. Smiling Elita realised she was the only one who actually knew Chromia would of never lifted a gun let alone know how shoot one. If it hadn't of been for Elita and a little help from a certain Weapon specialist, Chromia would still be the shy and troubled femme Elita had found all those Vorns ago.

**A/N**

**Many thanks to MBlackwood's Transformers dictionary for helping me with the proper words, it helps a bunch. **

**Review's please...**


End file.
